


ART: Michael Biehn Challenge 001

by Tarlan



Category: Adventure Inc., Alien Series, Aliens (1986), American Dragons (1998), The Victim (2011)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for participants in the LJ/DW michaelbiehn community challenge: 001</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Michael Biehn Challenge 001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts), [Phoenix1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/gifts), [gemspegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/gifts).



The Michael Biehn Challenge 001 has now ended... and for those participated, I've created some banners! In addition, being the overachiever that I am, I've also created wallpapers for the banner images!

Thank you to everyone who took part. Challenge 002 will start shortly :)

For **TARLAN** \- DWAYNE HICKS, ALIENS

For **DichotomyStudios/Van/Slavelabour** \- TONY LUCA, American Dragons

For **Gemspegasus** \- JUDSON CROSS, Adventure Inc

For **Phoenix1972** \- KYLE LIMATO, The Victim

And here are the wallpapers...

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/421525/421525_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/421097/421097_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/420596/420596_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/419899/419899_original.jpg)


End file.
